Pure Soul
by smallwritergirl
Summary: Namine is dead...Well not really,technically she is but...She lives and breathes in a game called, "Find Alice!" Where she traps her friends in the game. Where she lives and breathes. Where she is carefree and cheerful...Where she is hurting others and herself. She slowly manipulates others including herself. Can Roxas help her? Can he figure out why she chose death over life?
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Soul**

**Chapter One**

I walk into the vacant classroom filled with an off aura. I walk up to my desk, which is up front by the window... I set my bag on the chair and open my desk. I found what I was looking for but dropped it when I found a white box speckled with golden stars. It belonged to that girl, Naminé Caluem...That was her name...I sort of had a small thing for her...But as fate chose it...She passed away a month ago...

"Yo! Roxas! The gang-What'cha got there?" I turned around and faked a smile to my cousin, Sora.

"Nothing! Just nothing that's all!" Was all I replied. Sora shrugged and left the class. I turned my attention back to the box. This...It was the box I gave to Naminé Caluem for her birthday. Who am I? Well I am a friend of hers, an old friend. I met her in 2nd grade.

I locked the door and closed it silently. It was only 5:30 in the morning and Miss Tifa won't be arriving in about two...Three hours...

I stared down at the box...I swiftly lifted up the box with a finger. My eyes were shut...My mouth was zipped...I slowly opened both...There a whole bunch of stuff in there: Diary...Photos...Some CDs ...Camera ...And her sketch book... I thought that was buried with her? I picked up her sketch book. Slowly flipping through pages she would always hesitate to show me... There were many pages...Filled with wonders of colors...There was picture that caught my attention...One of her and "I"...Me? Why would she draw me? There was a little note on the bottom that was written in cursive... _"Turn to Page 13..."_

What page does she mean? I counted the pages on the sketchbook...But...Wait! Page 13... I closed the book filled with art and set it on my desk near the white box. I snatched the Diary it was brown leather with a star locked... Should I rip it open? No! I don't want to tear it apart! There was a sticky note on the back written once again in cursive... _"Use Your Key..."_

I reached in my pocket and pulled out a jingling noise. I hold up two of them in the air. Oblivion and Oath keeper... I picked off Oblivion and let it enter the star. The left lock clicked, but it still didn't open. I did the same to Oath Keeper and the star locket clicked open and fell on the floor. I picked up and shoved it in my pocket. I flipped through pages filled with secrets...But I was only determined to know... Just to know what that drawing meant... Finally!

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today when I was completing all my assignments at the Library, I fell asleep and had a dream... About Roxas and I...It was such a sweet... Happiness could not describe what I felt... I had a dream that him and I were walking into an open field... He suddenly stops and so did I... He smiles and holds my hand. I blushed from the soft touch and looked to him...His strong blue ocean eyes... His perfect grin laced like a ribbon... 'I Love You...' Was he whispered... I hope that dream becomes reality..._

_ Love,_

_ Naminé Caluem_

A tear streaked down my cheek...I never knew...About this...I've heard but doubted... Kairi...Axel...Sora...Even Riku...They all tried telling me... I feel like a bitch wrapped up in fuck...

(After School...)

"Okay...Bye!" I waved off a goodbye to Sora and Kairi. I pushed open the door and entered my apartment.

"Hello Roxas!" My mother greets and kisses my cheek. I rolled my eyes and pout.

"Mom!" She giggles and walks off in to the kitchen, humming to herself. When her footsteps disappeared so did I. I run of to my room and shut the door. I locked it up and placed the DVD in... I grabbed my universal remote and clicked on a simple button, causing a small dent on each sides of the T.V.

A video started to show up of Naminé... She was sitting in her bedroom smiling and all cheerful...But Roxas could see that it was only a mere mask...

_"Hello...If you received the box someone has given you...It's from me...*Sigh* It's me your dead friend... Naminé Caluem...*Giggles* Well I hope life is better without me...Kairi..Axel Sora...Riku...Xion...And...Oh! Who am I forgetting? Of course that's right...Roxas?"_

I flinched and started to shiver how they way she said my name...Seductively...And Scary at the same time...

_"As I was saying...*Giggles* Oh! I'm sorry it's just so funny...*Chuckling* I can't help it...You guys always leave me out sometimes...(Her laughing stops and her lips formed to a straight line)I just wish you guys would always try to form me into some shit!" (She covers her eyes...I could see the tears streaming down already...I didn't know she was that hurt...) Always leaving me! I never felt so empty in my entire life! You know what scratch that...It's been since I met you guys...(She folds her hands together and sniffs up a little bit...)"_

_"So I try piling myself up with schoolwork...But it doesn't work! The pain is still whimpering in my ear begging for suicide! So did I commit suicide? I don't know? You guys tell me.(She wipes away her remaining tears) It's always been you guys I put first...The only reason I go to school and kept living...But that reason is gone now.(The blonde said sternly...) *Sigh* There's more if you still want to along with?"_

_"This is the game we are playing...So listen up!~ The game is called...Find Alice! Roxas your the mad hatter...Kairi the Queen of hearts! Sora the Rabbit! Riku the cat! Xion the mouse! And Axel you can be the Caterpillar! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." _

When I closed my eyes...I found myself in a whole new different world. Where am I? I turn around and spot a girl with platinum blonde hair dancing with a white rose in her hand. She is slowly plucking each petal off. I walk towards her...The more I walked towards her...The familiar her face was...My eyes widen...

"N-Na- Naminé..." I stuttered. The blonde noticed my appearance and smiled.

"Hello...Welcome to the game..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Soul**

**Chapter two**

"G-Game?" I muttered under my breath. Naminé sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

"So I always have to be the one repeating myself? On and on...*Sigh*" She looked at me straight into my eyes. "Don't screw this up." Her stun expression changed to a cheerful one. "Okay!" The blonde girl skips and hums to herself in a rose garden maze.

I run after her, listening to her song that she hummed. Every time I lost her I could see her shadow and hear her voice like an Echo. I almost bumped into her a few time, but it seemed like she didn't notice.

The girl suddenly stops her tracks."We're here..."

"Huh?" She pulls my hand and I could feel my cheeks heat up. She pushes me on a wooden bench. I stumble on it and making an "Of!" sound. Naminé sits on empty air but suddenly our location turns to a long table filled with sweets and tea. Around the table was the woods. Whoa! Okay what just happened?

"This is your spot, mmkay..." She grabs a cup of tea and adds sugar. I watched her munch on a piece of biscuit.

" Naminé...?"

"Yes? Roxas..." She turns her eyes to me in a glaring way. I flinched a little...

"W-Well-"

"Oh! Our last guest has arrived!" She took of her glove and dipped it in the tea cup. Out of it came a small mouse girl...

"Welcome to the games, Xion." Naminé threw Xion across the table, but luckily I caught her. I glared to the blonde girl but she was already gone.

"Xion are you alright?" The ravenette nodded meekly quickly dusting herself up. Her small fingers made a movement telling me to come closer. I did so...Then the ravenette pecked me on the lips. I gasped and almost dropped her.

"Like it?" Xion giggled and dusted off fake dust on her dress.

"Let's just find the others."

"Kay!"

(Naminé's POV)

A tear drowned on my cheek. I frowned and wiped it away as I saw the mouse and the hatter kiss. My heart drowned like the tear. I ignored it walked through the "Killer's Woods". I stared at the half moon smiling.

"Riku..." The sliver haired teen's smile turned to an calm expression. Naminé curtsey and Riku bowed.

"What do you want?" Naminé sighed and crossed her arms. She walked around Riku in a circle.

"You were the last one who received the box, am I correct?" Riku nodded. "Then you plopped it into Roxas' desk didn't you?" Riku nodded. Naminé used her hand making force to tackle the silverette to a tree. Naminé snapped her fingers and in a blink of an eye the tree branch's held Riku to the ground. Naminé came face to face with Riku.

"Make sure everyone plays their part, okay! You make one wrong single move, the only thing that isn't going to snapped is you. It's going to be everyone. So spread the word. Or do I have to do it myself." Naminé smiled and walked off leaving Riku still in a uncomfortable position. Riku sighed.

"This isn't like you... Naminé...Your just Lonely...Lost...Confused...Scared... I know how that's like..." Riku closed his eyes and turned his gaze back to the moon.

Naminé shoved through the doors of the castle. The guards tried to hold the teen back but she used the same move on Riku.

"Hello Old friend!" Naminé waved. The red head smiled and stood up, but was quickly stopped by chains. "*Gasp* Your trapped!"

"Quit with the childish games, Naminé! Let me go! Let all of us go! This world you created is Hell!" Kairi cried.

"If you wanted the chains off, all you had to do was ask." Naminé snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared from Kairi's wrist.

"Y-Your letting me go? Your letting all of us go?! Nami-"

"Shut up! You think I'm going to let you guys go that easily. No! The games has just begun."

"B-But.-"

"Kairi..." Naminé whined. "Butts are for pooping, not for using in a sentence." Naminé walked off to the door, but stopped halfway there when a dagger made a small cut on Naminé's cheek. The blonde smirked and turned around to her ex friend. The blonde teen snapped her fingers making Kairi's chains cling on to her again, but it seemed a bit more tighter.

"Kairi...You look total better with chains!" Naminé smiled cheerfully. She left the throne room off to see 'him' again.

(End...)

Smallwritergirl: Hello:) Sorry I haven't been saying anything lately. I've just been busy, busy, busy! Well I hope you like it. Leave a Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Soul**

**Chapter Three**

"Xion?"

"Hmm...?" The black mouse smiled meekly to the blonde teen.

"Why did you kiss me?" Xion blushed a dark shade of red.

"W-Well I you know how we use to date. And how that only happened for about a month. I still have f-feelings for you Roxas..." Xion looked down and tried drowning herself in her puffy dress. Roxas smiled.

"Okay...I just needed to know." The two walked into the woods following a red path. Roxas read the sign... "Red Woods...BEWARE" okay let's go." Xion tugged to Roxas collar. "What's wrong?"

"Beware...Keep your eyes open, Roxas. And be CAREFUL." Roxas nodded and entered the woods. The two kept their eyes and ears alert.(Mostly Xion) Roxas observed some of the trees they were all red? Naminé sure had a wild imagination.

_Crack_

Xion's ears wide up. "I hear something..." Xion jumped off of Roxas' shoulder and to the ground.

"What do you hear?" Xion sniffed and ran forward. Roxas rand with her carefully not to step on the Ravenette.

"I can smell her..." Xion squeaked. Roxas tilted his head and stopped.

"Who? Naminé." Xion nodded and followed the scent. Roxas held on to his hat tightly scared to whatever might happened if he lost it. "Xion maybe I should carry you. You can just tell me where to go." Roxas frowned. Xion shook her head.

"I'm afraid you might get swopped off by some bird and get eaten alive."

_"Great Idea, Roxas!"_

"Wha- Naminé was that you? Xion get inside my pocket now. I think I just gave Naminé an idea."

"What! What did you say or do to give her an idea. Does it include me? Us? Anyone?" Xion stopped her tracks. Roxas bent down and the mice crawled to his hand and into his pocket.

"It's mostly you-Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Roxas started running, he spotted a bird like shadow flying beneath him. He looked up and spotted a hawk.

"Oh God!" The black mice squeaked and hid in the pocket. Roxas kept running as fast as he could. He needed his friend's help. He needed to persuade them the their old blonde friend wasn't evil...

The Raven swooped down missing. Roxas fell to the ground scraping his left cheek. The Raven once again swooped down but missed. Roxas collected himself up but he fell again, the blonde's leg was held down by one of the red tree's roots. Xion fell out of his pocket.

"Run Xion!" The ravenette did as she was told. She ran with what tiny little legs could carry her. The hawk swooped down one more time and carried Xion off. "XION!"

"Roxas!" Xion screamed but it was already gone...Her voice...Everything...The root untangled Roxas' leg. Roxas dusted himself up and sat underneath the red tree.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered softly.

(Naminé's POV)

The blonde sat in her throne room quietly. She played with her hair waiting for 'Him' to arrive. She summoned a white rose, Naminé observed it but tossed it to the ground.

"Good Evening mistress. I see your doing well." Naminé rolled her eyes to a black raven.

"Hello Xehanort... Did you bring what I told you to bring?" The old raven threw the mice to the ground. "Hello Xion. Did you have fun? *Giggles* Ahh..."

"What do you want, Naminé?" Xion sternly said. Naminé rolls her eyes. She claps her hands two times. Before Xion knew it there was a long white table filled with delicious food. She sat across from Naminé but the ravenette didn't even dare to share eye contact. The ravenette also noticed her height. She was back to normal!

Naminé poured herself a cup of tea. "I'm normal!" Xion cried out.

"Do you wish to be normal like that Xion." Naminé sipped on her liquid and kept her eyes glued to Xion. Xion nodded. "Even if it costs someone's life?"

"No! Naminé if you're asking me to kill someone-"

"I never said that...I am searching for something."

"And why are you telling me this? Why not just ask Roxas, Kairi, or-" The blonde sighed and zipped Xion's lips.

"Kairi wouldn't agree...Plus she's chained to the castle. Another reason her damn stack of cards would just be a nuisance. Roxas the same. I need him alive. Sora the same. Riku and Axel too. Then there's you my dear old friend." Naminé unzipped the young ravenette lips.

"What are you looking for?" Xion looked at Naminé suspiciously.

"It is something each and every one of you opened to my secrets. It's a-"

Roxas has been running around the woods for a while. He has his clothes torn up and scrapes and dirt all over his face. "Xion! Xion! XION!" Roxas shouted. He has been looking for the poor mice girl for what seemed like ages. The blonde also has been worried sick for her too...

"Roxas! Is that you?" The blonde turned around and found a brunette boy around his age with brown bunny ears on his head.

"Sora?"

"Roxas! I've looking all over for you. Well for everyone..." Sora grinned and scratched his neck. The two boys found their way out and on their way Roxas has told Sora everything of what happened.

"What! Xion is missing?!"

"Yeah...A raven took her off somewhere. But I doubt she's eaten by now. Xion is tough and can handle anything by herself. Plus she ki(Kissed)-" Roxas stopped and blushed a deep shade of red.

"She what? Tell me!" Sora shook the blonde in his small little flashback of the innocent peck on the face.

Naminé smiled deviously and skipped through the hall ways of her castle. She pushed through the doors of her room. She turned on the lights and the whole entire room was white. "Ahh... Just like...Home..." The girl fell down to her knees into a fit of tears. She cried and cried but quickly shrugged it off, before her someone would see her in a state like this.

Naminé smoothed her hands around a white crystal ball. It then showed a small video of what Xion was facing now.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in..." Xehanort entered the room with his hands in the back.

"Hello grandfather!" Naminé smiled and hugged the old man. The old man smiled and patted his granddaughter's head.

"Naminé I've taught you well..."

"Thank you."

(End)


End file.
